Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fastening tools in general and in particular to hammer tackers.
Discussion of Related Art
Hammer tackers are tools that can be used for fastening cardboard, fabric, plastic or other sheets of material to other similar sheets of material or to a substrate or workpiece such as wood, plastic, wood composite, drywall or the like. A hammer tacker, as the name indicates, operates similar to a hammer in that it is swung like a hammer, and when the head of the hammer tacker strikes a hard surface of an object or workpiece (e.g., wood), a staple is ejected and is inserted into the object. A hammer tacker can be used for various purposes including installing roofing paper, carpet backing, insulation, house wrap, just for example.